


adorable

by eli0is0bored



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kenma needs sleep, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Short One Shot, There is literally no plot here, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kenma is tired, pls take this, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli0is0bored/pseuds/eli0is0bored
Summary: This was it; this was how Bokuto Koutarou was going to die. He was going to die in his apartment all because Kenma was sleepybasically kenma overworks himself and falls asleep on the couch so bokuto takes him to bedthere is no plot
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	adorable

**Author's Note:**

> no trigger warnings here yall

This was it; this was how Bokuto Koutarou was going to die. He was going to die in his apartment all because Kenma was sleepy… And see this sounds like a normal thing, it was late at night, it was a quiet night, Kenma was streaming and Bokuto was reading, to most people it would be no big deal, but those people had never met the adorable chaotic creature that was Kozume Kenma.

Kenma was a very affectionate person despite what outside appearances show, however he gets shy when showing it, however he loved being held, more than anything. And he especially loved it when Bokuto held him, Bokuto was warm, safe, comforting and generally just made Kenma feel loved. Bokuto especially loved holding Kenma, he was just… _so small_ compared to him, it was the cutest thing that Bokuto had ever seen.

Speaking of the cutest thing he had ever seen, this had to be a really close contender for that spot, Kenma had overworked himself again, which wasn’t uncommon but as he clicked off his monitor, Bokuto saw that he had been streaming for over 12 hours… Kenma was wiped out completely, more so than normal. Even Kenma would admit to that.

Bokuto watched as Kenma draped himself over the couch, Bokuto chuckled slightly, “Angel… are you okay?”

Kenma muttered something that Bokuto could barely hear but he assumed it was something either very sarcastic or just a whine, whatever it was… it was adorable. Bokuto put down his manga, it was one of the ones he could get limited addition because of Akaashi, he could finish for him tomorrow. He picked up the smaller boy, who had apparently already fallen asleep half folded over the couch. Kenma groaned at the sudden movement, “Kou… I’m tired…”

A small laugh, “I know, that’s why you and me are gonna go to sleep.”

Kenma just hummed his agreement and went dead weight in Bokuto’s arms. He pulled him closer to his chest and laid him down on the bed, he pulled up the soft blanket up towards his neck, making sure he was fully covered. Bokuto couldn’t help but feel a pang of affection in his heart, how did he end up so _fucking_ lucky.

Bokuto didn’t even bother changing, he laid down right next to Kenma, his arming wrapping around Kenma’s waist, he pulled the source of warmth closer to him, kissed his head and began to close his eyes.

He was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this was terrible so here is a reminder that yall are loved and valid as fuck. i love you all  
> ~ Author (aka Eli) <3  
> (pronouns- they/them, he/him, xe/xem and moon/moons)


End file.
